User blog:MusukoGoji/MGSO
This is MGSO, or My Godzilla Suit Opinions! I say what I think of every Godzilla suit on these pages! ShodaiGoji ShodaiGoji is okay, but his eyes are a bit too small and the circular texture on his snout makes an ugly effect, especially since his nose is round, but the ears are nice and the part that the suit designer concentrated on making the bulkiest is probably the waist. His legs aren't the best, and neither are his overly short arms, but the plates on his back are awesome because of how jagged they are. His chest is good and bad at the same time, it is bulky enough but is an odd shape. GyakushuGoji GyakushuGoji looks much like ShodaiGoji, but thinner, so I don't like him much more than ShodaiGoji. His plates are the same, and are still awesome but his eyes squint too much, and since his head is slightly flat, he looks slightly odd. His long, slightly elegant neck looks nice and his tail is pretty good, though, but the nose is still kind of rounded. To me, this isn't the best suit, but I still kind of like it. KingGoji I don't really like KingGoji that much. His snout is thin-looking but also lumpy, his eyes are pushed forward way too much and behind them, there is way too much bulk. The only thing I like about this suit are the plates on his back, which look cool. Even though three toes may look good on some suits, it looks bad on this suit. MosuGoji I think MosuGoji is an awesome suit, with a softer (but still fierce) face, a long, elegant tail, and no ears! This suit is the second suit without ears, and wouldn't appeal to me with them. I don't really like his plates, but overall, I think MosuGoji is very interesting and one of the best. DaisensoGoji To me, DaisensoGoji isn't a very good suit. It looks too silly bacause his eyes are too big, which goes bad with the circle pattern on the snout. His plates aren't very jagged which, to me, doesn't look good. MusukoGoji MusukoGoji is my favorite Godzilla suit! The large eyes look good with the thick lids, and his flat nose goes good with the slightly plump snout. The neck is long but kind of pudgy, and his arms, torso, and legs are thick and go with the other features. His tail also follow the plump design of this suit. His plates look slightly deformed, but I don't mind that. To me, this is the best suit design ever! SoshingekiGoji To me, SoshingekiGoji is a very interesting suit. The short tail is nice, the long neck looks fantastic, and is very friendly-looking, but will also intimidate enemies. The snout was shortened, the eyes were enlarged, the tail was reduced, and the plates were reduced and rounded. When I look at this suit's pictures, I see an interesting personality. SoshingekiGoji was almost my favorite suit. MegaroGoji MegaroGoji is a very nice suit in my opinion. His head is puffy, but not puffy enough for me to hate him, and I like the shape of his stubby toes. I like the friendlier-looking Godzilla designs, and this one is GREAT! His arms aren't overly short, but his plates aren't the thing I look at most when looking at MegaroGoji. This is a good enough suit for me. 84Goji 84Goji was an OK Godzilla suit, but to me, he isn't much to praise about. The face has too many bumps that are VERY tiny, and his fangs go bad with the face that is too dinosaur-like. He has ears, which bug me, and his plates aren't good, either. At least he has four toes, but three toes aren't bad (they only look bad on KingGoji to me). In my opinion, this suit isn't very good. BioGoji To me, BioGoji is an awesome suit. The plates aren't the best, but the head is sharp enough, the body has medium muscularity, and the neck is very good, too. This suit has ears, but they don't bother me on this one. I love the tail as well, and the teeth are very well designed. BioGoji is a wonderfully designed suit in my opinion. BatoGoji/RadoGoji/MogeGoji BatoGoji/RadoGoji/MogeGoji is a great suit in my opinion, better than the BioGoji. The face is sharper, more intellegent, and smaller. The plates still aren't good, but that doesn't change the way I think about this suit. His tail is long and elegant, one thing I like about these Godzilla suits. To me, this is one of the best suits ever. DesuGoji To me, DesuGoji is even better than BatoGoji/RadoGoji/MogeGoji! I still don't like the shape of the plates, but the fiery color makes me really like them, and the fiery chest, hips, and shoulders look dynamic. His face is sharp and intellegent, and the ears don't bother me on this suit or BatoGoji/RadoGoji/MogeGoji. This is one of the most dynamic suits in my opinion. MireGoji MireGoji is a nice suit in my opinion. The face has a screaming, wild look, and his neck is dynamic as well. The purple plates on his back are dynamic, and so are his well-designed legs. I love the colors on this Godzilla suit and all features on him are great, but he isn't the best to me. SokogekiGoji I love SokogekiGoji. His plates are nice, his tail is good, the fangs look great on him, and his eyes are compeletely white, giving him an evil look. I like the toes and the torso's design on this suit, and it was almost my favorite suit. KiryuGoji KiryuGoji, to me, isn't much better than MireGoji. He looks almost just like him, but isn't purple-on-green anymore and has no ears. His face isn't as wild-looking as MireGoji, but still has dynamically-designed plates. KiryuGoji is a pretty good Godzilla suit in my opinion. FinalGoji To me, FinalGoji is a very dynamic Godzilla suit. His ears don't look bad on him, his face is sharp and intellegent, his chest and legs are thin but muscular, his plates are dynamic, and his tail is long and incredibly designed. He was one of the few suits that were almost my favorite. Category:Blog posts